Te Amamos Desde Antes De Que Nacieras
by bcaf88
Summary: "A veces desearía ser una verdadera Bass y no parte Grimaldi." Chuck consuela a la hija ama y que ha criado, a pesar de que no comparte sus genes.


Te Amamos Desde Antes De Que Nacieras

**Esta idea andaba rondando por mi cabeza desde hace un tiempo y finalmente me senté para plasmarla por escrito. Qué pasaría si Blair tuviera a su bebé pero la criara junto con Chuck, quien la ama como si fuera realmente su hija biológica?**

**Disclaimer: No tengo ningún derecho sobre Gossip Girl. Solo sobre esta historia sin fines más que los de entretener y dar claridad a mi imaginación. **

**Disfruten…**

"Blair, has notado que Gracie parece un poco decaída últimamente?" Dijo Chuck a su esposa mientras terminaban de cenar.

"Sí, lo he notado. Y me pareció aún más extraño que se hubiera excusado tan pronto de la mesa y sin terminar su cena." Respondió ella mirando a la escalera por la que su hija mayor había desaparecido. "Tal vez debería ir a hablar con ella."

"Deja que yo lo haga y si es algún problema grave te llamaré en seguida." Indicó Chuck mientras se levantaba de su silla.

"De acuerdo, estaré pendiente." Aceptó Blair, quien también se había levantado de su silla y se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Una hermosa chica de 16 años con voluminosos rizos castaños estaba sumida en confusos pensamientos cuando un repentino llamado a su puerta la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

"Está todo bien Gracie?" Era la voz de su padre desde el otro lado de la puerta.

"Su papá, todo está bien." Respondió ella, retirando las lágrimas que estaban amenazando con arruinar su maquillaje.

"Puedo pasar?"

"Seguro."

Chuck abrió la puerta justo para encontrar a su hija sentada al filo de la cama, con solo la luz de la lámpara del velador prendida. Estaba abrazando sus rodillas y tenía el mentón apoyado en ellas. Lucía triste y ansiosa, él odiaba verla así y sintió que algo importante la estaba preocupando desde hace un tiempo, pero prefería no empezar a pensar en los peores escenarios.

"Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar conmigo? Le preguntó él, sentándose a su lado. Ella no respondió, solo se movió un poco para acomodar mejor sus rodillas. "Sabes que puedes hablar con tu madre y conmigo sobre lo que sea. Siempre te amaremos y apoyaremos sin importar nada." Su hija alzó la cabeza y lo vio por un breve momento con una mirada mitad turbada mitad ansiosa, antes de regresarse y suspirar. "Habla conmigo cariño, a menos que quieras que busque a mamá…"

"Crees que arruiné tu vida papá?" Dijo ella sin permitirle siquiera terminar su oración.

"Qué? Por qué piensas algo así?" Chuck estaba perplejo de que algo así pudiera pasar por la mente de su hija.

"Es solo que…" Se detuvo así misma tratado de ordenar sus pensamientos, pero estaba tan confundida que las palabras solo empezaron a brotar de ella. "Sabes que el aniversario de la Independencia de Mónaco está por venir, cierto?"

"Sí, y…" dijo Chuck, alentándola a continuar.

"Y he estado asistiendo a los ensayos por órdenes de la Princesa Sophie. Bueno, la última vez escuché algunas historias del tiempo en que mamá y Louis todavía estaban comprometidos, y escuché a una de las damas diciendo que si ella no hubiese estado embarazada de mí podría haber roto el compromiso mucho antes y regresar contigo. Que yo realmente compliqué las cosas en ese tiempo y que lo sigo haciendo hasta ahora." Una muy abatida Grace se quedó mirando al espacio con los ojos vidriosos y decaídos.

"Grace, nunca jamás debes pensar que arruinaste la vida de tu madre o la mía. Tú fuiste y aún eres el más grande regalo que hemos recibido, además de tu hermano." Su padre le dijo esto con una expresión de total seguridad y amor infinito.

"Pero…"

"Lo dijo en serio."

"Pero soy una Grimaldi!" Respondió Grace cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos y el cabello cayendo frente a estas como una gruesa cortina.

"Y eso qué? Señaló Chuck con ademán despreocupado, retirando el cabello del rostro y poniéndoselo detrás de la oreja.

Grace volvió a acomodarse en la cama, esta vez con expresión de culpa. Hizo una pausa y luego continuó más lentamente.

"Que esa parte es más complicada de la que todos piensan."

"Sí lo sé cariño. Pero te hemos criado para ser fuerte y lograr todo lo que tú quieras."

"Pero eso es el asunto papá. Quiero decir… sé que está mal de mi parte el desear esto pero… es solo que…"

"Dímelo Gracie." La alentó Chuck con la expresión más calmada que pudo poner, ya que ella parecía estar realmente debatiéndose consigo misma.

"A veces desearía poder ser una verdadera Bass, y no parte Grimaldi." Ella lo miró brevemente después de decirlo pero rápidamente miró de nuevo al suelo, no quería ver la reacción en el rostro de su padre, ver su incomodidad o perturbación. Se llevó una sorpresa cuando sintió la calma que los brazos de su padre le brindaban alrededor de ella y su cabello siendo acariciado gentilmente.

"Pero tú eres una Bass, mi hermosa princesa, una Bass en todo sentido de la palabra. Y tú eres mi hija, incluso si lo único que no compartimos son unos pocos genes. Te sostuve en mis brazos el día que naciste, y me ganaste por completo el momento en que tu pequeña mano se cerró alrededor de mi dedo. Pero, ¿sabes qué? Ese no fue el día en que me convertí en padre, creo que mucho antes, durante el embarazo de tu madre. Entendí entre esos locos meses que te amaba por entero. Te amábamos desde antes de que nacieras." Chuck terminó diciéndolo con un tono muy dulce mientras retiraba con el dorso de la mano las lágrimas de los ojos de su hija.

"Oh papá" dijo ella antes de lanzarse a su cuello y abrazarlo fuertemente mientras derramaba más lágrimas.

"Nunca dudes de eso hijita, de cuánto te amamos todos en esta casa." Expresó Chuck mientras la abrazaba igual de fuerte.

"Gracias papá, lo necesitaba." Exclamó mientras rompía el abrazo y se limpiaba las lágrimas de los ojos con el pañuelo que su padre le ofrecía. "Creo que me he estado volviendo un poco loca con todo eso del sucesor del trono de Mónaco. Que por cierto es lo último que quiero. Louis me ha estado dando indirectas de que quiere prepararme como candidata, pero no lo quiero, el hijo de Beatriz puede quedárselo, por muy tonto que sea. Y tampoco quiero mudarme a un lugar que es más pequeño que Los Hamptons, que por muy hermoso que sea, no tiene ni la mitad de cosas que Manhattan me ofrece, como mi familia, mis amigos, el tanque de patos en Central Park y muchísimo más de lo que realmente me hace feliz." Esta vez Grace tenía una expresión mucho más alegre y aliviada en su rostro.

Chuck soltó una carcajada ante la honestidad y ocurrencias de su hija.

"Yo tampoco quisiera que vivieras allá, pero debes hablarlo con Louis, después de todo, él también es tu padre. Dile lo que sientes, aunque tal vez sin recordarle el tamaño de su pequeño reino."

"Sí, tienes razón, aunque tal vez sea un poco difícil. Es complicado para mí hablar francamente con él, es como que existiera esta distancia entre nosotros que él no sabe como acortar, y por más que yo trate de hacerlo, por amor al padre que es, nunca logro acercarme a él como puedo hacer contigo y con mamá. Por eso nunca he podido llamarlo de otra manera más que "padre", nunca un diminutivo o acortamiento. Me da un poco de tristeza que la situación sea así, pero no creo que podamos mejorar mucho si a él no le interesa." Grace parecía decidida a sacar todo lo que había estado sintiendo desde hace mucho.

"En serio?" Murmuró Chuck. Él siempre había notado que Louis tenía un gran amor por Gracie pero que nunca podía expresarlo correctamente porque el pasado parecía todavía hostigarlo.

"Sí, y por más que intente "comprarme" con regalos, no se da cuenta de que si solo hablara libre y relajadamente conmigo de vez en cuando todo sería más llevadero. Además ya tengo todo lo que podría soñar tener aquí mismo."

"Cariño, no sabía que te sintieras de ese modo acerca de Louis, pero no creas que a él no le interesa, por el contrario, creo que el poder aprender a acercarse a ti es algo sumamente importante para él. Sé que te ama mucho más de lo que puedes imaginar."

"Entonces, ¿por qué lo hace tan complicado?"

"No lo sé. Tal vez ve demasiado espíritu _Bass _en ti. Nunca le he agradado por completo."

Los dos rieron abiertamente hasta que Gracie alegó:

"Bueno, tú le ganaste. Te llevaste al mejor premio de todos, a mamá." Lo dijo mientras le daba un pequeño empujón por el hombro.

"Y al otro mejor premio, a ti." Respondió Chuck mientras le devolvía el suave empujón de hombros.

"Sabes algo? Concuerdo completamente con mamá acerca de algo."

"Y en qué es?" Preguntó Chuck intrigado.

Grace lo miró finalmente con una gran sonrisa que se dibujaba mientras declaraba:

"Esos nobles pueden tener muchas cosas y esas coronas pueden tener muchos significados, pero aquí contigo papá, podemos realmente tenerlo todo. Contigo a nuestro lado papá, podemos conquistar el mundo."

**Espero que les haya gustado. Para mí fue muy interesante tratar de explorar la relación que Chuck tendría con el bebé de Blair y Louis. Supuse que lo querría muchísimo desde el principio de temporada, sobre todo después de la disculpa épica del capítulo 5x06. **

**Si quieren leer la historia en inglés, su traducción está bajo el nombre "We Love You Since Before You Were Born."**

**Por favor, por favor, déjenme un review diciéndome que es lo que opinan o si tienen alguna pregunta o duda. No duden en decírmelo. Significaría más de lo que piensan para mí. **


End file.
